The world behind a telephone
by Elparadox23
Summary: Ini hanyalah seputar kisah tentang pertualangan Naruto, mulai dari mendapatkan telepon misterius, terlempar ke dunia antah berantah, lalu mengalami banyak masalah di sana. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dunia fantasy ?" pria itu menjawab dengan malas, "membosankan!"


**_The world behind a telephone_**

 **Warning: Cerita ini juga publish di wattpad dengan judul yg sama, dan nama author yang sama.**

 **Naruto** _Masashi Kishimoto_ _Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO,_ AMBURADUR

Summary

 _Inilah adalah seputar kisah perjalanan Naruto, mulai dari mendapatkan telepon misterius, terlempar ke dunia antah berantah, lalu mengalami banyak masalah setelah itu. "Bagaimana dunia fantasy menurutmu?"...Pria pirang itu berkata dengan malas, "membosankan!"_

 ** _Chapter 1 : Kimagurena uma_**

"Ne bibi ?, kenapa paman itu berpenampilan seperti gembel ?,"

"Ssst!!,K-kau ini, biar saja dia begitu... ayo pergi!,"

Namanya Namikaze Naruto, hal seperti barusan sudah biasa ia dengar, Bahkan semakin seringnya kotoran-kotoran di telinganya hilang secara alami. Yah.. walaupun ucapan bocah kamvret tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, lihat saja pakaian dengan debu dan lumpur di sana-sini yang Naruto kenakan. Cih!, jika saja kerjanya tidak sebagai pembersih kandang kuda, mungkin ketampanannya akan bersinar menaklukkan wanita mana saja di dunia ini khukhu.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah apartemen yang terlihat sederhana dari luar. Namun, jika kalian masuk kedalamnya kalian akan menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang lebih sederhana lagi...Ya,mungkin inilah satu-satunya rumah yang hanya berisi tempat tidur dan beberapa pakaian yang bergelantungan di sebuah tali.

Hati pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit miris melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata ini, namun semua itu dapat di syukuri dari pada rumah yang ia tinggali sebelumnya. Megah namun bagaikan neraka, mungkin seperti itulah keadaan mantan rumah Naruto sebelumnya.

Manik biru itu ia alihkan menuju ponselnya, disana terlihat pukul yang menunjukkan setengah lima sore. Tak terasa dua jam lebih lagi ia akan kembali bekerja, uang yang ia punya sekarang belumlah cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan sekolah dan perutnya. Hidup mandiri dan tidak punya apa-apa itu sangatlah susah... Namun dibalik semua itu, jika kita menggapai kesuksesan suatu hari nanti maka rasa bangga yang diterima sebanding dengan beratnya luka yang ditanggung.

 ** _Dreeeeeet_**

Ponsel bewarna orange yang Naruto pegang bergetar dengan pelan, bertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Halo, dengan saya Naruto uzumaki?, ada yang bisa saya bantu,"

 _"Halo Uzumaki-san, kami akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada anda. Dan jika semua pertanyaannya terjawab, uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar akan di transfer secara oomatis ke nomor rekening anda!,"_

Naruto tak tahan untuk menyeringai, penipuan jenis apa lagi ini!. tidak mungkin bukan seseorang mengajukan uang secara cuma-cuma, dan apa-apaan itu Padahal Naruto belum memberitahukan nomor rekeningnya, lantas bagaimana orang itu mengirim hadiah untuknya ?, sungguh penipuan yang bodoh. Tapi jahil sedikit mungkin tidak apa fufufu...

"Umm baiklah, silahkan ajukan pertanyaan kepadaku, Apapun kecuali masalah pribadi tentunya,"

Naruto berucap dengan gagahnya, disertai pandangan yang sok tampan ke luar jendela. Ia berfikir semua pertanyaan akan terjawab olehnya dengan mudah, mengingat peringkatnya akhir ini tetap bertahan dalam tiga besar. Prestasi yang cukup baik bagi seorang sepertinya...

 _"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, Apa pendapat anda tentang dunia ini ?,"_

Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran ?, apaan pertanyaan absurd barusan. sungguh kepo sekali menurutnya.

"Membosankan,"

 _"jika dunia fantasy memang benar ada, apa kah kau mau ke sana ?,"_

"Tentu, kenapa tidak ?"

 _"Dengan cara apa anda ingin pergi ke dunia fantasy tersebut ?,"_

"Ditendang oleh kuda disaat aku sedang bekerja, Sekarang akhiri omong kosong ini !, Bit*h!!!,"

 ** _Teet_**

Naruto langsung menutup sambungan tersebut. Berbicara dengan orang yang terobsesi kepada hal fantasy seperti barusan hanya akan membuat ubun-ubunya berdenyut. Oh ayolah, ini zaman modern...tidak akan ada lagi orang yang meneriakkan mantra alay dengan menggunakan tongkat, Kecuali para wibu dan cosplayer tentunya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, menidurkan tubuh letihnya pada satu-satunya _Futon_ di ruangan itu. Handphone yang ia genggam di otak-atik sebentar, Berhenti disaat layar tersebut menampilkan sebuah berita.

"Mysterious call ?," gumam Naruto heran.

Dari berita tersebut diberitahukan bahwa ada sebuah panggilan misterius dari seseorang yang menanyakan berbagai hal. Dan tak lama setelah itu, sosok yang menjawab panggilan tersebut akan hilang tidak lama setelahnya. bahkan yang lebih menyeramkan, yang ditemukan hanya perhiasan dan handphone ataupun aksesoris korban, sementara tubuhnya hilang dan tidak pernah di temukan dua tahun terakhir. jika dihitung-hitung dua tahun yang lalu ada tiga korban yang hilang dengan kasus yang sama, dan semua itu berkaitan dengan telfon misterius tersebut.

Oke, sekarang Naruto mulai panik secara jiwa dan raga !?.Penjelasan dari berita ini hampir sama seperti yang terjadi kepada Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu. dan jujur itu membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Cih, tidak mungkin bukan!...lagi pula korban yang tercatat hanya berjumlah tiga orang, Bisa saja orang kurang kerjaan menirunya,"

Naruto bergumam mengeluarkan isi fikirannya, ia tidak mau terpaku kepada satu hal yang tidak pasti. Hidupnya berat, tidak ada waktu bagi pemuda Uzumaki ini untuk mempercayai hal supranatural yang belum jelas keberadaannya. Namun jika hal yang ia baca di berita barusan benar-benar terjadi, Naruto hanya akan mengikuti alurnya, karena ia yakin semua tantangan yang masih diluar kata mustahil dapat ia selesaikan.

"Kusoo!,aku lapar... Semangkuk ramen dan guyuran air sepertinya akan lebih baik,!"

Bangun dari tidurannya selama beberapa detik, Naruto mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan handuk lalu bergegas keluar rumah untuk menuju kedai langganan sekaligus yang banyak membantunya selama ini. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kedai ramen... Harumnya makanan berlemak itu menyeruak kedalam Indra penciuman Naruto membuat perut yang lapar itu semakin bertambah lapar.

"Ugh!, kuso...awas saja kau ramen sialan!, sebentar lagi akan ku babat habis kalian khuku," ujar pria pirang itu dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seseram mungkin.

Saat memasuki kedai tersebut, dua orang langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat, mereka adalah Tofu dan Yozori, suami istri yang sangat berjasa baginya selama hidup di daerah ini.

"Oyasuminasai kakek tofu, nenek Yozori !," Sapa Naruto dengan ramah.

"Oyasuminasai juga Naruto, mau mandi lagi haha ?," Balas sang kakek bergurau.

Naruto hanya dapat cengengesan sambil tersenyum canggung, jujur ia merasa tak enak hati kepada dua orang ini karena dirinya yang selalu merepotkan.

"Hahaha, maaf tofu-san bolehkah saya numpang mandi lagi hehe?"

"Bicara apa kau Naru-kun, kau itu sudah kami anggap sebagai cucu sendiri, anggaplah kedai ini sebagai rumahmu walaupun kedainya hanya kecil!,"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan nenek Yozori barusan, hatinya tersentuh oleh kata-kata yang sungguh mulia tersebut. Ternyata masih ada orang baik di dunia ini, dan Naruto sangat beruntung dua orang ini mengeluarkan sifat mulia tersebut kepadanya.

"Arigatou nenek Yozori, anda dan kakek tofu sungguh orang yang baik, suatu hari nanti saya pasti membalas kebaikan kalian," Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sementara pasangan suami istri tersebut juga tersenyum, mereka menyukai sifat bocah pirang ini yang sopan dan baik kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pesan Ramen jumbo versi pedas satu buah kek,!"

Dengan semangat yang masih berkobar di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi, kakek tofu dan istrinya menjawab pesanan tersebut dengan ceria, lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan spesial mereka.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, sekarang Naruto telah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan dan mandinya di kedai kakek tofu dan sang istri. Dan sekarang ia harus pergi lagi kesebuah toko buku yang tak jauh dari apartemennya, ia harus bekerja di tempat itu. Dengan satu pekerjaan saja tidak akan cukup bagi Naruto untuk membiayai sekolah dan uang makannya , setidaknya dia bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang mau menerimanya bekerja.

"Kon'nichiwa Zode-san, gomen kalau aku sedikit terlambat,"

Pria berambut biru itu membalas ucapan Naruto dengan senyum, tangannya terangkat sebatas dada yang berarti tidak apa-apa. "Hahaha, jangan canggung begitu Naruto-boy, lagipula kau telah banyak berjasa atas toko tua milikku ini!" ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, senyum canggung juga ia tunjukkan di kala itu.

"Kalau begitu aku masul dulu Zode-san, permisi," Ujar Naruto dengan sopan, sementara zode hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Jika di malam hari disinilah Naruto akan berada, duduk di sebuah meja sambil mengatur beberapa orang yang membeli buku di toko milik Zode-san ini. dengan Pengalaman sekitar lima bulan bekerja di ruangan yang penuh buku ini, rasa kecintaannya terhadap benda itu mulai tumbuh hingga ia hobi membacanya. Beruntunglah ia diperbolehkan membaca beberapa buku hingga selama enam jam lebih bekerja ia tidak mati kebosanan.

"Penjaga-san, aku beli buku ini,"

Perhatian Naruto segera teralihkan saat seseorang memanggilnya, dilihat sepintas dia adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam lembut, serta wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hai',... Harganya 1200 yen,"

 _(An : 1200 Yen sekitar 159 rb Rupiah)_

Perempuan tersebut mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari tasnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto yang menerimanya sambil tersenyum ala kadarnya.

"ini penjaga-san, ngomong-ngomong anda Namikaze Naruto bukan?, yang dari kelas 11 itu ?" Ucapnya tersenyum malu-malu.

Naruto sedikit menghela nafasnya. inilah kenapa ia malas berpenampilan rapi, setiap wanita yang mengunjungi toko ini rata-rata akan bersikap sama dengan perempuan ini. Bukan maksud sombong atau apa, Naruto memang cukup populer di sekolahnya karena wajah tampan yang ia miliki. Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih kepada _orang itu_ , karena telah menurunkan wajah yang tamvan walaupun ada sedikit rasa tidak suka melihat surai pirang yang ia miliki.

"Ya, benar...Ini nomor WA ku jikalau kau mau menyimpannya," Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, dan tanpa Ba-bi-bu lagi perempuan itu menyambarnya dengan cepat lalu mengembalikannya lagi setelah menyimpan nomor Naruto.

"A-arigatou Namikaze-kun, sampai jumpa di sekolah, jaa!"

Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan, dirinya sedikit sweetdrop melihat wanita barusan berlari kencang meninggalkan toko ini sambil bersorak-sorak tidak jelas. Apakah sebegitu berharganya nomor WA palsu yang ia kirimkan barusan ?, sungguh wanita cantik yang aneh...

Kembali ke aktivitasnya, Naruto kembali menatap buku yang ia baca, buku itu menceritakan tentang seorang pangeran yang tersesat disebuah tempat. hari demi hari telah berlalu, namun jalan keluar belum juga dijumpai oleh dirinya. Namun disaat dirinya terpuruk datanglah seorang putri yang membantunya untuk menemukan jalan keluar, dia sangat baik kepada pangeran hingga secara tidak sadar rasa suka mulai muncul di hatinya. Dan disaat sang pangeran telah berada di ambang jalan keluar, sang Putri menusuk pangeran tersebut menggunakan belati yang ia sembunyikan di helaian rambut indahnya. dan disaat-saat terakhir hayatnya, pangeran itu hanya dapat menangis melihat sang putri yang dulunya cantik bak bidadari sekarang berubah menjadi siluman ular. Hatinya mencelos, namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, pangeran terlalu percaya kepada orang asing yang ia temui.

"Hoaam, satu jam lagi tokoh akan tutup, sebaiknya aku berkeliling melihat situasi tempat ini," ujarnya disaat melihat jam yang telah munjukkan angka sebelas malam. Buku yang Naruto baca barusan ia tandai lalu menyimpannya di rak terdekat.

Ruangan ini berbentuk persegi panjang dengan di isi rak-rak buku yang berjumlah cukup banyak. sementara di setiap sudutnya akan diisi dengan beberapa bangku yang disediakan untuk pelanggan membaca atau sekedar duduk santai. Saat di malam hari biasanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang bandel dengan sengaja tidur di bangku itu, atau mencoret-coret beberapa buku yang masih belum ia beli, bahkan ada yang menjadikan tempat penuh ilmu ini sebagai praktek maksiat.

Dan hak itupun terjadi lagi, disaat Naruto ingin berbelok ke kanan secara tidak sengaja ia melihat dua pasangan yang sedang bercumbu mesra di sudut ruangan dengan posisi yang mulai berangsur-angsur memanas !?, . Jika boleh jujur Naruto ingin lebih lama menonton adegan ini hingga sampai ke intinya, namun sebagai karyawan yang baik, dia harus bertindak demi menjaga nama toko tempatnya bekerja agar tetap baik dikalangan masyarakat.

" **Ehem**!!"

Setelah sampainya di TKP, Naruto segera melepas batuk keras yang di sengaja, hal itu menyebabkan pasangan yang bergairah itu terlonjak kaget lalu langsung memisahkan diri dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Sepertinya mereka malu...

"Kalau kaliam ingin melakukannya sebaiknya dirumah atau tempat yang _dikhususkan,"_ Ujar Naruto layaknya orang tua berwibawa.

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang itu. Naruto mengerti sih bahwa mereka sedang malu, tetapi dengan diam seperti itu membuatnya ingin menjitak kepala duo mesum ini hingga rambut kedua orang itu hilang digantikan kepala yang lecet. Dengan wibawa yang dibuat tinggi, Naruto menyuruh pasangan itu membayar denda dengan alasan menyalahkan gunakan properti yang ada, setidaknya hal itu akan membuat mereka kapok dan terlebih lagi sakunya kini terisi uang fufufu...

hal seperti itu telah biasa terjadi pada malam hari, para muda-mudi biasa menggunakan tempat ini untuk "ehem!" ataupun sekedar bermesraan. Makin seringnya hal tidak pantas ini terjadi, Zode-san menyuruh Naruto untuk mendenda pengunjung seperti itu, lalu uang hasil denda akan diberikan untuknya. Jadi semakin banyak orang berbuat mesum di toko ini, maka makin penuh pula kantong Naruto dengan uang.

"Saa~ , sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk tutup, lalu aku bisa pulang dengan damai,"Ucap Naruto berjalan menuju meja tempatnya menyambut pelanggan.

Namun sepertinya _masalah_ tidak mau melepaskan Naruto begitu saja, itu terlihat dikala Zode-san sang pemilik toko berlari kearahnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Naruto-boy, segera tutup tokonya!"

Ucap pria itu tegas, suatu hal langkah melihat Zode-san yang suka bercanda itu sekarang memasang ekspresi serius.

"Baiklah, setelah itu anda harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi,"

Pria pirang itu segera mencari kunci ruangan itu, lalu menutup pintu setelah memastikan semua pengunjung telah keluar sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Naruto langsung menatap Sang majikan untuk menanyakan sesuatu hal yang mengganjal di kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi zode-san ?, kenapa wajahmu panik begitu?,"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya tindakan kriminal sering terjadi di daerah ini, dan lagi sosok yang melakukannya bukanlah seorang manusia, melainkan makhluk yang tidak diketahui," ujarnya menjelaskan.

sekarang Naruto tau kenapa wajah zode-san yang biasanya garang itu sekarang terlihat serius, orang berambut biru kekar itu takut kepada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mistis, bahkan menonton film horror-pun ia tidak sanggup.

"Ku kira apa, ternyata cuma itu toh!, lagipula bukankah itu hanya gosip saja,"

Ucap Naruto sweetdrop.

Zode-san tertawa canggung, ia hanya dapat meminta maaf soal itu kepada Naruto, berhubungan rasa takutnya yang makin menjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dan setelah itu pria itu segera menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang, berhubung pria paling itu akan sekolah besok paginya. sungguh majikan yang pengertian.

"um, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang Zode-san, sampai jumpa lagi,"

"Yosh, Naruto-boy...sampai jumpa juga!"

••

Pagi hari ini lebih cerah dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya, itu disebabkan oleh matahari yang menampakkan wujudnya lebih awal. Burung-burung terbang tinggi di angkasa, ada juga yang berkicau dengan merdu membuat suasana makin segar.

Dengan Tokoh utama kita, sekarang Naruto telah berada di sebuah peternakan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersekolah. Apa yang dia lakukan ?, tentu saja bekerja. Jika dipagi hari maka pria bersurai pirang itu akan membersihkan sebuah kandang kuda agar mendapatkan jatah jajan untuk sekolahnya

"Hallo Patrick!, kau kelihatan tidak baik hari ini,"

 _Patrick_ yang Naruto maksud adalah seekor kuda yang mempunyai bulu coklat dan hitam, seperti kuda pada umumnya namun _Patrick_ memiliki ekor yang bewarna putih. hal itu jualah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi kuda ini.

" _Hihihihik_ "

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku, tidak seperti _Patrick_ yang ku kenal!"

Tanpa berfikir hal-hal yang akan membahayakan, Naruto segera masuk kedalam kandang _Patrick_ berniat membersihkan kotoran yang berserakan di lantai kandang itu. Namun hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, kuda yang sudah akrab dengannya itu melancarkan tendangan keras menuju kepalanya, dan hal itu sukses ia hindari.

"Oi oi, ada apa dengan kuda ini?,"

Naruto bingung, kuda ini bukan seperti _Patrick_ yang notabenenya mempunyai sifat pemalu terhadap manusia. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, kuda di depan Naruto seperti dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang entah apa itu. bahkan sekarang kuda itu kembali berlari kearahnya, dengan pala yang di tundukkan seperti mau menanduk.

"Jangan remehkan aku kuda sialan!!"

Dengan teknik layaknya akrobatik, Naruto melompat di udara untuk menghindari serudukan sang kuda, bersalto sebentar lalu mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai berdebu itu. Namun sesuatu yang aneh kembali terjadi, kali ini kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan seperti ada sesuatu yang memegangnya dengan erat. mungkinkah kakinya keram ? dia rasa tidak, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kakinya merasa sakit.

 _"HIHIHIK!!,"_

 _"Kusoo!, tamatlah riwayatku,"_ umpat Naruto dalam batin, sudah pasti tendangan kuda sialan itu mengenai bagian kepalanya, dan kemungkinan terburuknya bisa saja ia mati.

 ** _BUAAAAGH_**

Bunyi yang tidak enak di dengar bergema di ruangan itu, yang terkahir Naruto ingat adalah seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya, lalu kegelapan datang mengambil alih kesadaran yang di ujung tanduk itu.

Gelap...

Tidak ada satupun cahaya di sini, bahkan kaki Naruto terasa mengambang, tidak menyentuh apapun. sepertinya ia berada di tempat hampa udara, tapi kenapa ia masih bisa bernafas ? jawaban yang paling pasti menurut Naruto adalah ia berada di alam baka, yang berarti ia mungkin sudah mati di luar sana.

Dua jam, empat jam, tak terhitung lamanya Waktu yang Naruto gunakan hanya untuk berdiam diri seperti ini. rasa bosan telah menghampiri sedari tadi, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengusir rasa itu.

Sesuatu pemandangan yang baru muncul di sebelah kanan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menoleh hanya untuk melihat setitik cahaya yang di selimuti kegelapan. Cahaya tersebut kian mendekat kearahnya, hingga seluruh kegelapan yang ada mulai di telan dengan perlahan.

"Nani!?"

Dan secara sepintas yang dapat Naruto rasakan adalah kepalanya yang berdengung, serta pandangannya yang memutih. Yang dapat ia rasakan sekarang adalah, gravitasi mulai menariknya ke bawah. Apakah ia sedang jatuh ?

 ** _TBC_**

 _Halo para senpai sekalian, saya harap kalian sedang semangat untuk membaca ataupun menulis cerita :). yah, saya author baru, jadi kritikan dan dukungan harap di lemparkan ke sini, saya akan menyambutnya sebisa mungkin hehe_


End file.
